The Best Adventure Of Minecraft
by GrimReaper0318
Summary: Here we have a high school student with a bad life then a ad shows that will change his forever. Him, His bro and two friends must save Minecraft from the evil thugs that enter Minecraft to control it. The princess and kings will defend the land that hey hold dear but need help from the other world. Will Minecraft fall or be save by these new people.


**THE BEST ADVENTURE OF MINECRAFT: Chapter 1 **

**LIFE SUCKS AND YOU KNOW IT**

**This story was made by GrimReaper0318 ,Nukedestoryer, and God of Dragons! Give them and me Some Thumbs Up cause this story is like no other, now seat back and start scrolling down and please tell us if this story was: A. Good; B. Great or Better than the crap you read at the bookfair; C. AWESOME! XD. And yes most ZOMBIES are gay and shit rainbows out of their ass and bleed Skittles. NOW KILL THE RAINBOW, EAT THE RAINBOW! **

"_**Ding dong"**_

"What do you want!" I yelled.

I opened the door to see a the mailman leaving the house.

"Oh, hey Josh, thanks!" I yelled to Josh.

I ran to the mail because it was a letter that would change my life. Or so I thought.

"Yes, its here wait …. WHAT NOOOOOOOOO, I DIDN'T MAKE THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE JOB!, might as well try again tomorrow." I said enter my house, "I'm tired of this life, I going to play some Minecraft to cheer me up."

A phone called rang through the house.

"_**RRRRingg, RRRRingg"**_

"I wonder who is calling, I thought that the phone was disconnected" I said to myself.

In the phone was this strange sound like static off the tv when you get no signal.

It said in a deep voice," Turn on the TV right now." Then a loud bang rang through my ear.

" Fuck, god what the hell happened!", I yelled, " Fuck, why is my life like this"

I walk to the Xbox 360 and the tv to turn them on. The tv was acting strange because when I change it to the next channel it showed this box looking thing. The voice you hear when you see those dumb ads that say make your life much easier but just make you lazy, well going off the subject, it said:

" This gaming device is going to take your gaming to the next level buy now at 334-475-9110."

Then the voice change" **Even you too Jesse, even you**"

I thought for a second and went to bed.

" I just hearing things" I said to myself.

I dozed off the sleep.

Next morning I got up, change to my shaggy clothes, and try to stop thinking about that ad and the call.

_**Bang, Bang, Bang, BANG!**_

"Bang"

Nate dropped his tray of food on the table. I jumped up and yelled.

"What the FUCK MAN, why did you do THAT FOR!"

"God keep it easy man, what's wrong" he said.

Austin got to the table with his food and sat about to eat when Jake came up and said

" Hey man, I got your game, here."

Then the ad came my mind.

"Hey did you see this game box ad yesterday", I asked.

"Yeah, I did see that ad and I got this phone call saying turn on the tv.", Austin said.

"Yeah me too, it was weird because it knew my name" Jake said.

"No way yall saw that too! I tried to turn the tv off but it didn't work, I had to turn off the house power.", Nathan yelled.

" Lets go buy it, it looks interesting to me" I said.

"Sure bro", Nathan said, "Anyone want to pitch in?"

"I got some money, I think it's cool" Jake said.

"Did it say that it would make our gaming better?" Austin asked" then I need it"

"Sure do, you suck" Nathan stated.

"Hey my gaming's good, I'm not like you, I still got a life." Austin stated back.

"What's the number to it was it 334-475-9110, or something like that?, Nathan took out his cell phone.

"Dial it then", I said.

"Beep,beep,beep..ring,ring...click"

"Yes are you Nathan I propose?", the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, but how di..." Nathan was interrupted.

"I know everyone, Jess, Austin, Jake, and especially you Nathan", the voice said to answer Nathan back.

Then it hang up. No one talked until school ended. Everyone went to Jesse's place to chill

for the night.

"_**Ding, dong"**_

"I got it" I said getting off the couch.

As I open the door I saw the a cardboard box in the doorway. Everyone came to the door to see what it was. I took the box to the living room. Nathan took out his pocket knife to open the box. When he did, a flash appeared and the box was there. THE BOX WAS THERE.

"Good god, thats it but we never bought it who did", Austin said stepping back away from the bright rainbow shifting color box.

"Well it is here, why not try it", I said.

"Wait there is a letter too", Nathan said.

The letter:

"This device will change your life. The wiring to the box is in the little box right next to the the cube, be careful for now on greedy people want it now and are right outside the house right now."

Then a gunshot appear outside then cries broke out. Nathan peeped out the window to see but was stop by Jake.

"What the fuck are you doing man you would have been killed dead on", Jake whispered.

"What the hell. we have the mafia after us now, that's great what's next Boondocks or Saints Row", Austin whispered.

"We have to leave right now, they will break down the door soon", I whispered.

_**BANG**_

The door fell down and TWO BIG UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS were at the door!

Nathan pulled back his knife and threw it at one of the UGLY ASS MOTHERFUCKERS. Austin jumped for the gun that fell out of the UGLY GINGGONG MOTHERFUCKER YOU WILL EVER SEE.

"You need to shut the hell up sometimes" Jake said running from the kitchen holding a knife in his hand.

I got up from the floor picked up my lancer off the ground and stabbed the OTHER UGLY ASS DIPSHIT MOFO. Right outside was this green small fella with a FUCKING AK-47 IN HIS TINY SAUSAGE ASS FINGERS.

"Shit we should run right now!", I yelled.

Everyone started to run like fuck. Shit to make it worse for our sexy friends here, they is getting shot at, did you not read me they is getting shot by the little tiny dumb ass shithole for for a thug. Boy I want you to come around my neighborhood, come to my house and lets find out if that Irish pussy of you is good in fighting

" Uh why is he talking I thought that he says what happening right now", Jake yelled over the sound of the bullets ripping through the air.

"What are you gibbering about,RUN!", Nathan yelled.

"Lets go to my place", Austin said jumping like Mario over fences

…...ABOUT A _**FUCKING**_ HOUR LATER...

"Holy shit we dodge about 1000 rounds of bullets", Jake said happy

"I wonder what this cube does", I asked.

"Lets find out then", Nathan said,"Hey Austin do you have a computer thats can hook this up"

"I'm so glad that you asked", Austin said with a grin in his face,"I got the perfect thing for it!"

"Go for it then", I said.

We went to his computer to hook it up. When we did, a flash came on the screen then started to play Minecraft. Another flash came from box that we connected to the computer. Just then we going in to the box.

"HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!", Nathan yelled.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!", I yelled

Austin seem to be in a great mood because he was laughing this whole time!

"Are we dead", Jake asked.

" Do we look dead to you", Nathan yelled trying to punch shit out of Jake.

"_**POOF"**_

We were in a world like no other i...i...i...it was MINECRAFT!=3

"Cool, we in Minecraft, sweet man now I get to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JAKE!", Nathan said with a evil laughter.

"FUCK!", Jake yelled running.

He ran but Nathan was too fast for him.

"See told you, you shouldn't be drinking monster drinks while playing games, it makes you weak, baby." I said run to get Nathan off of Jake.

Then I saw a piece of paper fall out of Jake hands. It had letters on it but it was already deciphered. This is shocking that I almost had a heart attack.

**THIS IS THE END**

**What did the letter say**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **

'**The Best Adventure of Minecraft'**

Thanks for reading I hope this turn out good and please leave a comment BELOW this story.

HAVE A GOOD DAY=3

LUV YA


End file.
